First Impressions
by Nomannic
Summary: Kakashi finds himself drawn to a civilian who worked in the Jounin offices. He's finaly considering settling down. Or leaving her. What will he do for her attention? M for sexual themes. Kakashi/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**First Impressions**

**Chapter One**

_Kakashi/OC_

The first time she met him, she was at work.

She sat at her desk, filing, as usual. Her short black hair was spiked and tinged blue, staying out of her face like good hair did. Her eyes had gold contacts in today and she had a black surgeons mask over her face, with little metal plates on it. Silver necklaces swung around her neck. She wore a bright blue tanktop, a white unbuttoned dress shirt, black baggy jeans and emergency orange high-top converse.

Kakashi walked up too her, ignorant too her strange appearance as he hid behind his manga. When she noticed him, she looked up, eyes wide in surprise.

"Good book, though not many would choose too read it public," she commented. Kakashi looked up over the edge of his book at her, and couldn't help quirking a brow at her… striking… appearance.

"Yes, well, I happen to be one person, not many," he retorted good-naturally, noting too himself that she had just openly admitted she read the book.

"Good point," she said, nodding, not sure how too argue with that. "Now may I ask: what do you want?"

"Yes."

She sighed. She had work too do. "And will you answer?"

"Maybe," he replied. She rolled her eyes, decided too ignore him, and returned too her filing. He leaned down on the desk, stuffing the little orange book in his pocket.

"So what's your favorite issue?" He questioned. She ignored him. He rolled his eyes. "Favorite character?" A little blush crept along the edge of her ears and he chuckled.

Kakashi decided that since she was going too ignore him, he was going too make it as hard as possible. He leaned forward a little farther and with his forefinger traced a line along a muscle in her neck that led too her collar bone. She was slender, a pretty kind of natural slender, not the kind that ninja get. For some reason, Kakashi loved this. He reveled in the… well, not normalcy, but non-ninjaness of this girl. He'd been watching her for weeks now, since the first time he had noticed the new employee Tsunade had put into the jounin offices.

He'd never spoken too her until now, but he knew well enough a few things about her. She ate teriyaki chicken-stuffed onigiri everyday for lunch. She worked late until all her work for the day was done, and never fell asleep. Her favorite colors were blue and purple, and she had a thing for jewelry. She wore a lot of tank tops, and always managed too dress modestly. Not a slut. She was tougher than she looked, since he'd seen her and Ibiki discuss an ANBU mission's report once, and she hadn't even flinched. She carried daggers in ankle sheaths, and knew how too use them as she proved when Genma had tried too shove his hand down the front of her shirt when he came in drunk. Unfortunately, he'd never caught her name, having watched her from the other side of the room.

She shivered at the sensation of his finger down her neck, but continued filing as if he hadn't done anything. There was a gigantic stack of paperwork for her too file, and a larger one of stuff for her too type into the computer. She would be working for a long time, and Kakashi had nothing better too do. Yay.

After spending at least fifteen minutes tracing his finger along her neck, almost touching her, but not quite, he decided he'd lick his finger, then trace it up her neck. He did so, and she squeaked in response. Kakashi chuckled in satisfaction, but stopped, frowning, when she continued on filing. The frown quickly morphed too a grin, as he blew hot air right where he'd just laid a wet trail, all the way too that special spot where the ear and neck meet in a tender depression in the skin. She jumped, and squeaked, hands flying too her ears.

He caught one of her hands, and started playing with the lines in it, occasionally licking it, long and slowly, causing her to shiver. Her hands were soft, but the depression of calluses was obvious. He glanced at the bottle of lotion on her desk.

Smart girl.

He had been teasing her for at least an hour now, and she was proving almost painfully stubborn too both of his minds, the ones up and below, when Asuma walked in. She didn't even glance at Kakashi, and turned a bright smile too Asuma that begged "save me". Asuma quirked a brow, puffing his cigarette with it still in his mouth. He glanced at Kakashi. Kakashi just grinned, and sucked on her middle finger. She shivered, eyes closing for a second, before turning back too Asuma.

"C-Can I help you, Asuma-s-sensei?" She forced out, holding her voice together remarkably well. Kakashi was surprised. Most woman did not have her endurance.

Asuma shook his head. Kakashi's antics were crazy, too say the least. He was probably torturing the poor girl.

"Yeah. I need help with the mission paperwork for my squad. Never had a chunin before."

"A-Ah!" Her voice quicky went from controlled too a half shout when Kakashi bit down on her neck. She pressed a hand too the bite mark, and whirled in her chair too glare at Kakashi like he was the scum of the Earth.

"What in the world do you want?!" She snapped, yanking her hand from him. He let it go, getting what he wanted. He smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

"You're attention."

That stopped her for a second. Her rage flare quieted down from her confusion.

She brought up her glare again. She had too practice. It was too good a glare for casual. Though, this was far from casual for her, Kakashi mused.

"Why?" She practically growled out.

Asuma waited by the desk, completely at peace, and enjoying the show. He had a feeling that Kakashi had been going at this a while.

Kakashi shrugged. He personally had no idea, except that she fascinated him as much, if not more than, his book. He decided on the easiest one too understand that most likely wouldn't scare her, or make her kill him. "I had nothing better too do."

She rolled her eyes.

"Touch me again, and you will regret it." Kakashi quirked a brow.

"You'd take on a full-fledged Special Jounin after seeing our paperwork for four weeks?" He was mildly surprised, and excited.

She grinned. "You really think Tsunade would put me in here if I didn't know how too defend myself? I'm an X-jounin, thank you very much." She smirked, deviously. "Besides, woman always hold power over men." Asuma spluttered, but Kakashi smiled playfully.

"Really? Prove it." She shrugged, as if too say "you asked for it", and climbed over the desk in a fluid swinging motion that made Kakashi want too see what else she could do with those hips.

She swaggered up too him, hips swinging suggestively. She pressed her front against his, and slid one hand up his shirt. He backed into a wall, not caring Asuma was watching. She buried her face in his neck, breathing low and hard, and then surprised the fuck out of him.

She slid her other hand down his pants faster than he had time too react too, and gripped him, not hard enough too hurt, but enough for him too throw his head back and moan, knees buckling in the surprised pleasure. She pulled away, grinning, proud of herself. She dusted her hands off and looked too Asuma, as if completely unaware Kakashi was on his hands and knees, panting, face flushed with embarrassment and other things.

"So let's start on that paperwork, shall we?" She said, turning to smile oh-so-pleasantly at Asuma.

Asuma nodded, licking his lips.

"Remind me never too cross you." She smiled wider.

"You won't need reminding, trust me."

"Yes ma'am." She smiled casually.

"Call me Claire."

Kakashi did a little victory dance in his head. They hadn't even gone on a first date yet, and he got her name, and her too touch him down there, no matter how unexpected.

Claire turned her head and winked at him, as if she knew.

Kakashi looked away, groaning. He needed an ice bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Impressions**

**Chapter Two**

_Kakashi/OC_

The next time he ran in too her, he hadn't expected it. She was carrying a gigantic bag of Purina chicken dog kibble over one shoulder, and two paper grocery sacks filled too bursting with groceries and basic household supplies.

A man had rushed past her, shoving into her. Kakashi, conveniently standing right behind her, caught her, and the wrist of the man who had shoved into her. The man stared at him, and then went too the hitai-ate. He gulped.

"Y-Yes?" He said in a throaty, scared voice. No one likes a man in uniform.

"I do believe you owe the lady an apology," Kakashi said sweetly, his mask back on, as he let Claire get back too her feet on her own.

The man glanced from Kakashi too the woman, befuddled, and then too the hand on his wrist.

"Oh- uh, of course. My deepest apologies, miss." Kakashi smiled, and let the man on his way. Claire looked at him, carefully, as if appraising an unruly animal to see if it was really a threat, or just messing with her head. She seemed too decide on both, as she let her groceries stay on the ground, her hands uncompromised, and her eyes never strayed from him.

He smiled, relaxing, hands in his pockets. She regarded him with wary eyes.

"Hello again." He smiled at her words. How quaint.

He couldn't help but notice her choice of wardrobe this time. Her hair was not spiked, and hung around her now lavender-contacted eyes in black and cobalt glory. She was wearing a gold-sequined tank top with a black leather jacket, and black leather pants and yellow boots that went half-way up her calves. She had yellow gloves on, and a black choker with a small yellow rhinestone set in the center. Gold eyeshadow glittered and accented her eyes sweetly. But all he had eyes for were her lips.

"Hello," he murmured, not able too hide the slight husky edge too his voice. God, he wanted this woman. And he had no idea why. Normally, his students would have held more appeal.

"I can handle myself, but thank you for the assistance. I do think you scared him."

Kakashi shrugged.

"A man should not treat a woman like that," he said, explaining his actions. It's not like I'm completely obsessed with you, no, I'm not a stalker. I didn't spend the last four hours looking for you.

She quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at her. "Really? You weren't acting much different yesterday." Kakashi winced. She had him there. She smiled triumphantly, then turned too walk away, as if he was done.

Hell no. He'd spent two hours trying too relieve himself from their last meeting, and then had ended up having too go and get an actual woman too relieve him from a local nightclub, since every time he thought her name he got hard again.

He ran up too catch her, a hand locking around the wrist that carried her bags. He slipped them from her hands and carried them, walking beside her. She didn't respond, just glanced too make sure it was him.

Little did he know, she didn't need too glance too know it was him. Only his hand, that mix of smoothness that came from wearing leather gloves while he worked, and the light calluses on the tips of his fingers, a comfortable warmth that fit like it belonged in her hand, sent shivers down her back till she wanted too crawl all over him. But no, she didn't crawl all over men. It was below her. Right.

She could practically feel him radiating warmth and chakra as he walked beside her, his left arm brushing hers slightly, setting her hairs on end.

Suddenly, but not quite unexpectedly, he slipped his hand in hers. She didn't protest. She didn't want too. A hot jounin was hitting on her. Kakashi Hatake, was hitting on her. As long as he didn't try and rape her, there were definitely going too be no complaints coming from her.

She smiled faintly as they reached her apartment, but frowned when she had too pull her hand from his too dig out her keys. She set down the bag of dog food, and unlocked her apartment door. She regretted not cleaning up her work this morning, when Kakashi zeroed in on it. He set the groceries in her kitchenette, then sunk into her couch and started looking through the books and notes lain out.

"What are you working on?" He asked as she got to work on some tea.

The books and notes were all on criminal psychology, battle strategy and philosophy. He recognized a few, especially Sun Tzu's "Art of War".

"Since I retired, Tsunade had me start writing modern text books, manuals and guides for the ANBU."

That was right, Kakashi remembered. Tsunade'd given them new handbooks about the villages and all of the gangs, criminals and illegal organizations within and associated with them about four months ago. But he couldn't ask if it was by her, without revealing he was an ANBU. ANBU weren't even allowed too tell their spouses, if they had them, for their own safety. ANBU weren't supposed too have spouses, either, but Konoha was lenient when it came too emotional ties.

She walked into the room with two steaming mugs of what smelled like rosemary, thyme, and clover. Delicious, relaxing, and energizing. There was just a bit of honey in it, as he took the first scalding sip. She relaxed back into her chair, gazing over her mess of papers.

"Right now I'm working on the psychological aspects of different types of criminals, how to identify their type, and how too exploit it in battle. I know the gist of it, but getting it in words is harder than it looks." Kakashi nodded.

"Can I read it when you're done?" She shrugged.

"Sure. I'd have to ask Tsunade. I'm allowed too see ANBU protocol and such, and I'm not allowed too show or talk about that kind of stuff too people, and I use it in the writing, since it is for ANBU Black Ops exclusively. Whoops. I'm telling you too much." Kakashi grinned beneath his mask.

"It's okay. It's cute."

Claire practically melted like a school girl when he called her "cute" but hid it expertly, as she relaxed into her chair farther, taking a long drawl from her tea.

"So what do you do besides read porn books?" Kakashi laughed at the blatancy of her question, and then answered, setting down his tea for a minute as his hands began too hurt from the heart.

"I train a genin team. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." She nodded.

"I've heard of them. Their first C-rank mission was exciting, or so the rumor tells. How did the girl handle it?" She questioned. Kakashi beamed proudly, but didn't show it. Claire could still feel it in his words and tone, but decided not too tell him.

"Remarkably well. She flipped out once during the battle but afterwards, it was as if it never happened. She just trained harder. And she got better."

"I hear she's Tsunade's latest chew toy." Kakashi winced at the phrasing. Oh boy, did he wish she was his chew toy.

"Yep. She's learning the basics in medical ninjutsu, and apparently has knack for it."

"Wow."

Kakashi nodded. Medical ninja were rare, especially good ones.

"So why did you retire?" Kakashi asked, honestly curious, but wanting to learn more about her.

,p  
He regretted asking it when her eyes glazed over. Her hands trembled along the edge of the cup.

"I got accepted into ANBU. Tsunade sent me out on my first mission, and it… it messed me up. When I came back… well… I suffered from some serious PTSD. I still can't handle a lot of things, like nightmares. I got a dog about a month ago, and it's helped. I'm getting better. Tsunade says I can't go on missions again, but… I want too. I miss it." Kakashi nodded, listening. He fought the urge too lean forward and hold her hand.

"Actually, would you like too meet him? My dog, I mean." Kakashi nodded, happy for the change in subject. He knew how much it hurt too bring up unwanted memories. She got up, and left her tea on the table. She opened a door, and out came a gigantic Alaskan Husky mixed with a Border Collie. She grinned proudly, ruffling his fur.

"Meet Kitten." Kakashi nearly choked on his tea. Claire shrugged. "The last owner named him. He used too suffer from food aggression, so I got him on discount. I just had too train him. " Kakashi winced. He'd done that before. Not fun.

"I have a few dogs, but their nin-animals." He said absent mindedly. Claire nodded.

"Nice. This big fellas too much of a wimp too be a nin animal. I got a paper cut and he ran howling." Kakashi laughed, and the dog whined, rubbing his mistress's legs. She walked into the kitchen too feed him, and Kakashi followed.

When she bent down too put the water into his bowl, Kakashi pinched her butt.

She fell over, squealing in surprise. Kakashi laughed, and she glared up at him, pouting.

"You act like a high-schooler," he teased. She looked away, and pushed herself too her feet, brushing herself off.

"Unlike most ninja, I found different ways too deal with my stress." Kakashi's eyes widened at the implication of her words. He suddenly felt guilty. He knew she wasn't a virgin, it was obvious in how she flirted back, but it was in a definite highschool sweetheart way. She'd probably only been with one guy. Ever.

Shit.

Kakashi glanced at his watch.  
"Well, I better get-" She cut him off, pressing her lips too his, shoving him into the counter. It took him a second, before he responded, hands on her hips, thumbs caressing her, as he let her shove him against a wall, and the pair kissed passionately in a tonsil-cleaning fashion that left him gasping for air, hot all over when she pulled back.

"Now you can go." She said, and turned her back too him. Kakashi stared at her for a minute.

Was she joking? After a kiss like _that_?

He waited for her to do something else, acknowledge his existence, but she didn't.

She wasn't joking. Kakashi groaned, and left the apartment, and went in search for a lady-friend too relieve him of the tension that damned woman had acted up.

**  
X.x.X.x.X**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Impressions**

**Chapter Three**

_Kakashi/OC_

Warning: Sexually Explicit Scene (Tags are placed before and after the scene for your convenience)

The next time he saw her, he was coming back from an ANBU mission. He gave the paperwork to Ibiki, his hands still trembling with the killing blows he'd inflicted, water from a cold shower still dripping icicles into his shirt. He hadn't bothered drying off, and his shirt was soaked. He went off to hand his paperwork to her, and met her eyes.

He could see the flashes of her last and only ANBU mission in her eyes, like a fresh laceration to the lavender irises. He could also see his own scars, taste the blood of every human he had slain on the tip of his tongue. It was two am. They were alone in the office.

Kakashi leaned down, and she kissed him. A slow, long kiss of comfort. She climbed onto the desk, one hand tangled in his hair, the other hand tugging at his shirt. He stepped away. He couldn't do this to her. He wasn't serious, and she probably was. She shook her head, though, and wordlessly sat on the desk, spreading her knees apart, leaning back, bracing herself on her hands.

"I know it hurts, Kakashi. I can see it in your eyes and taste it on your tongue. I can feel it to, and I know how you deal with pain. I would rather lose my morals than see you go to another woman or man."

Kakashi's very little resolve faltered, and he came to her. She brought him into her arms and kissed him. He took her back into the ANBU shower rooms, still kissing her passionately. She turned on steaming hot water. It scorched and burned them, soaking their clothes as they pealed them from themselves and tossed them outside of the shower stall. Underwear was all that was left. Kakashi brought her up swiftly so that she stradled him, standing. He used all his strength to press her against the wall, another thing pressing against her. Her hands clenched him tighter, and through the heat in her kiss, he felt doubt, fear, a waver in her resolve.

He stopped kissing her, as hard as it was.

"Claire-"

"Shut up."

"You shut up. I'm not going to-"

"Yes you are. You're going to do everything; and so am I."

**BEGIN LIME-SCENE**

She kissed him, harder, dominating, suppressing her fear. But he kissed her back, equally as fierce, and she became submissive again. She wasn't experienced, and she was scared it would end badly. So she let him lead. She let him strip them, and then let him hold himself back, the tip of his lower self barely brushing her.

She moaned his name, hips jerking, but he wouldn't enter her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It's going to-"

"YES!" She shouted at him. He leaned in, kissing her with fire in his breath, as he entered her in one swift motion. The hot water had done its job. He hadn't needed to prep her. But she did stretch, and she screamed into the crook of his neck, gasping for breath under the vicious torrent of the scalding water.

**END LIME-SCENE**

And the water heater chose that time to falter and blast them with cold. She shrieked, the cold water steaming off of their scalding bodies. He left her, and she slid to her feet, stumbling. Her fingernails gripped into Kakashi's bare shoulders for support as she stumbled out, tearing skin, cursing loudly at the shower, knees shaking with exertion.

"Fuck! Cold, cold, cold, cold, fuck, COLD!" She cried repeatedly, shivering, teeth chattering, cold water dripping off of her. Kakashi, shivering as well, grabbed two towels. The first he wrapped around his waist, the other he gave to her. Swiftly, she wrapped herself in the towel, then herself around him, still shivering. He returned the embrace, knowing it was mainly for warmth, than desire.

He rubbed her back, up and down, and soon she stopped shivering, only to laugh, smiling up at him.

"That was not an experience I was expecting," she said, giggling, hiding it by pressing her face into him. Kakashi smiled, lifting her face to meet his.

"Don't hide. I like it when you smile."

She flushed, averting her eyes, biting her lip. But she couldn't surpress it for long, and started giggling again, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. Kakashi decided she was being too loud, and kissed her. A soft, no-tongue, sweet kiss. Her giggling stopped and she looped her arms around his neck. When he pulled back, she was still smiling, but calmer.

She relaxed against him, exaughsted.

"Get dressed. I'll take you home."

"Mhm," she mumbled, sleepily. It had been a long day, and she was still embaressed about the shower. About acting like that. She knew it had been the right thing to do, but… she still felt dirty for it.

It's because I know he's not serious. She told herself, and she knew it was true.

Sighing, she decided she might as well keep him as long as she could. Maybe, eventually, he would be serious. Stop it. Don't get your hopes up.

Frowning, she gathered her clothes and went into a stall to get dressed. She could hear Kakashi chuckle.

"I've all ready seen you naked, yet you're getting dressed in a stall."

Claire smiled at herself. It was true, and funny. "I guess old habits die hard, huh?"She replied, getting dressed. When she came out, he was all ready dressed.

"I don't know. I bet you could teach this old dog some new tricks," he mumbled, kissing her through his mask. The sensation made her shiver, melting against him.

He chuckled, supporting her weight.

Suddenly, he picked her up bridal style. She yelped, wrapping her arms around his neck, staring at the ground wide eyed. He laughed, holding her tight.

"Relax. I won't drop you. I swear."

"I know that," she mumbled, and she did. She really did trust him.

Kakashi felt sick at himself when she said that. She was practically innocent. She trusted him. And as soon as he got in her bed, he'd probably move on. He needed to move on now. This was a mistake.

She fell asleep in his arms as he carried her home, getting her key out of her pocket himself, and kicking the door open. She was so tiny, So fragile, so breakable. Unable to look at her, he laid her down in her bed, making sure her heater was on, and tucked her in. As he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand, snuggling with it.

"Don't go," she mumbled, looking up at him with bleary eyes. "Stay."

And against his better judgement, she scooted over to make room for him, and he climbed into bed with her. She snuggled against his chest, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**First Impressions**

**Chapter Four**

_Kakashi/OC_

When she woke up in the morning, she wondered if it was a dream. If any of that had really happened. She looked over to the other side of the bed, to find it empty, but it was warm. The sheets were ruffled. He'd really been there. Smiling sadly, she reminded herself that he'd left as well. Sitting up, she yawned, stretching her arms, and looked at her hair. She'd fallen asleep with wet hair.

Groaning, she got up, made the bed, and padded down the hall to the bathroom. Kitten was asleep on his bed in the hall, and didn't budge, even when she bent down to pet him.

She turned on the shower, cold like always, and washed herself. As she woke up, gradually in the freezing water, she realized that that had been the first night she'd slept without nightmares since her last mission.

She smiled up into the torrent of water, deciding she would do anything to get Kakashi to be hers, all hers. She would work to get him. She wanted him.

She climbed out of the shower, wrapping herself in a bathrobe, and turned the water off before walking down the hall and into the living room that doubled as a dining room.

On the coffee table, was a warm plate of *tamagoyaki, bacon, and French toast, with a glass of juice, and a sealed envelope beside it. On the back of the envelope was her name, scrawled in Kakashi's beautiful handwriting.

She smiled, fingering the envelope. He'd forgotten the chopsticks, she mused idly.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get him.

She filled Kitten's food and water before sitting down to eat as the dog still snored away down the hall. She took a bite of the French toast before opening the letter while she chewed.

_I got a mission. Sorry.  
Kakashi._

Claire smiled. He had used an envelope just to write that?

Then she connected the dots.

He was ANBU. He could be gone for months. He could die. He could come back destroyed – mentally, physically, or emotionally.

Claire pushed the food away from herself, suddenly feeling sick. She curled up on the couch on her side, flashes of blood, the sound of flesh tearing and bones snapping, the smell of hair burning and rotten human innards flooded her mind.

She puked on the carpet, heaving over the side of the couch, sobbing, crying.

There was a sudden, sharp pain in her leg. The same place where it had shattered on her last mission. She cried out in pain.

Kitten came too her, nuzzling her. She clutched at the dog's mane for dear life, burying her face in his fur as she sobbed, crying, her chest breaking. Her heart breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**First Impressions**

**Chapter Five**

_Kakashi/OC_

Tsunade stood on Claire's doorstep, there to check on her progress on the manuscript, and concerned for the girl. She had known her since she was little, since she was born just two years after Kakashi. She had sent Kakashi out to dismember a criminal organization in the Land of Waves that had popped up again, only to find him not at his house. She'd eventually found him, of all places, in Claire's bedroom.

She wasn't sure Claire could handle this. She had been found half-dead and completely mad after her last and only ANBU mission. If she was falling for Kakashi, knowing he was in ANBU, could she take the thought of him, going through what she had, or worse? Or if he didn't come back at all?

Tsunade knocked again, and waited. Two minutes later she knocked again. Still no response. Worried, she kicked the door down.

Passed out on the couch, Kitten curled around her, was Claire. She had been sick, and had been crying.

Tsunade's heart fell too her feet. The poor girl.

**  
X.x.X.x.X**

Claire woke up with a growling stomach and a headache to rival all. She could smell rosemary and clover tea with honey –her favorite- and chicken noodle soup.

Sitting up, she found blankets wrapped around her, and she was dressed. She glanced down at the floor where she had puked – there wasn't even a stain.  
Smiling faintly, she knew who was here, as she noticed the poorly propped up door that had been bashed down. Only one person could get puke out of long carpet that well. Tsunade.

And sure enough, the busty old hokage sat down a mug of tea that said "I love you because you cuddle" and a porcelain bowl of chicken noodle soup, steaming.

Claire thanked her friend softly, before sipping her tea. She didn't feel like eating.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked, writing a letter that requested a replacement lock for Claire's door, and tying it to a parakeet's ankle, a "pet" that Claire kept in case of emergency communication needs.

"Like I could really use some tylenol."

"Sure. Hold on." Tsunade sent off the Parakeet, and got up. Claire, as old habits really do die hard, still kept some Tylenol by the couch in the nightstand's drawer.

Tsunade handed her four pills and she dry swallowed them, setting down her tea, barely touched.

Tsunade looked at her, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Claire." The girl smiled weakly.

"Nah. It's okay. It's his job, I understand. I didn't realize I'd have a panic attack like this, though."

Tsunade sat down beside her, bringing her into a hug. "You love him, don't you?"

Claire stared down at her hands. "I don't know. I know I want him more than anything else. I know he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to make him mine. I want him happy. I want him s-safe." By the time she was done, tears were streaming down her face. "But I don't know if I love him."

Tsunade laughed."My dear, what you just described was head-over-heels in love. You're too cautious."

Claire grinned. "I know I'm too cautious. It's one of my faults as a ninja."

Tsunade sighed. "Don't put yourself down. What happened then wasn't your fault."

"I know."

"But you don't believe it, do you?"

Claire didn't respond. Tsunade sighed, squeazing the girls shoulders. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and got up. "Eat, sleep, and come back to work when you can handle it. I'll have Anko take over at the jounin offices for now."

"No, don't. I've never missed a day. Someone'll notice. I'll be in in an hour."

"Claire, it's not a big deal if you-"

"Tsunade, please. I'd go mad just sitting around this house."

"Fine. But if I even hear you're acting weird, I'm forcing you into paid leave, understand? Take better care of yourself, Claire. We care about you."

"I know, I know. Now go. You've procrastinated your great and noble hokage duties too long for my sake."

"Drop the theatrics, Claire. We both know I'm just going to get drunk with Genma while pretending to do a mission briefing."

Claire giggled, 'shutting' her door as best she could behind the woman, and sighed in relief.

The grief fought to take hold again, but she ignored it, getting dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, she grabbed her lunch made the morning before, and left for work, leaving the soup and tea untouched.

As she was digging out her paperwork to be filed that day, Asuma walked in, and immediately looked concerned.

"Claire? Are you all right?"

She forced a smile, bringing in her old ninja skills. "Yeah, fine. Did my makeup smear or something?"

"That's part of it. You're not wearing makeup – I've never seen you casual before."  
Claire blinked surprised. She would have sworn she'd put some on before she left. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. The Tylenol was fading, and she still hurt. Her leg was starting to go numb.

It was a symptom of PTSD, she knew. Ghost wounds it was called. When the mind thought the injury was still fresh, even though it could have occurred years ago, in actuality.

"You sure nothing's wrong?"  
"Rough morning, is all. I slept in." It was partially true.

Realization dawned on Asuma's face. "Kakashi just got a last minute mission. And you look like you've been crying," he said, putting the pieces together aloud.

"I beg your pardon?" Claire asked, feigning confusion.

"You're worried about Kakashi, aren't you?"

"I worry over every single one of you when you leave on missions, since Tsunade won't let me go on any of my own. But I am not expending extra worry for that pig." She winced at the insult. She couldn't bring herself to call him that, not for real. Asuma smiled softly, puffing his cigarette.

"You're an awful liar, Claire, for an ex-jounin."

Claire sighed, dropping her front. "I know, I know. I can't help it."

"Kakashi's one of the best ninja I've ever met. He'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Claire knew he couldn't really garuntee Kakashi's safety, but his words did bring comfort, enough to be able to work.

"Thank you, Asuma. Now, what can I help you with?"


	6. Chapter 6

**First Impressions**

**Chapter Six**

_Kakashi/OC_

Kakashi had been gone for two weeks now, and it was starting to really get to Claire. Asuma had noticed, and started dropping into the office to chat everyday, to check on her. She had dropped at least ten pounds, and he stopped in at her usual lunch times, but he never saw her eat. She was sleeping even less than normal – the rings under her eyes had gotten deeper.

She did not dress up as she used too, and the day before she had started wearing her off-duty ninja clothes. Clothes he had not seen her wear since she was a jounin herself. She never brought Kitten into work anymore and started carrying more weapons. And she was… colder. She talked less; her voice was empty of the joy she usually infused it with. Asuma had not seen her smile in a week, even though she used to be unable to go ten minutes without smiling about something.

"Good morning, Claire-bear," he said, using the nickname she had been given the few times she got drunk with the chunin and jounin. She'd gotten it for hugging absolutely everything, even the table legs and telephone booths.

"Asuma," she mumbled, face empty. She didn't even look up at him, just kept filing.

"How are you doing today?"

"Fine."

"The boys are going to a new club that opened up last friday. I was wondering if you wanted to come; like old times?" No one had tried to invite her to a party since her last mission. In fact, most of the other ninjas avoided her now, as if afraid they'd hurt her. They only talked to her when it was business.

She actually sat back to consider that, and Asuma noticed that she was dressed in her actual ninja gear again. Jounin vest and all. His smile slipped. The girl was disappearing inside her shell. He didn't want to see that happen to his friend.

,p  
"No," she finally said, returning to her filing. Asuma sighed, sitting on her desk.,p  
"Look, Claire, you're falling apart. You need to eat, to sleep, be _human_."

She glanced at him, and he couldn't meet her eyes. They were dull, almost dead. Her worry was killing her. "I'm a ninja, Asuma, not a human."

"No; they're the same thing. You're killing yourself, Claire. Grow up. Kakashi will be back in a few days, two weeks tops. His mission was C-level, barely even dangerous. Not even ANBU. He'll be fine. You were almost over all of this, Claire, but you just fell back into the hole. Stop worrying so much. You're psyching yourself out."

Claire stopped filing, shocked at Asuma's rant.

She stared at herself in the computer screen, and felt sick with herself. He was right. She was overreacting.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Now you're going to leave early and get ready for the party. Wear something sexy you can dance in. I'll pick you up in two hours and we'll party just like old times – all night long."

Claire smiled. "That sounds good."

**X.x.X.x.X**

Sure enough, two hours later, Asuma was at her door, to pick her up. His ninja gear was gone and he was wearing loose black jeans with a silver chain, a white wife beater, and a black button up T-shirt. He had nice shoes.

Claire smiled. She was wearing black strap-up stiletto heels, and a black spaghetti-strap dress that fell to just above her knees. She had silver bangles up her right wrist, a charm bracelet on her left, and a silver locket around her neck. She had small silver hoops all up her left ear, and a single diamond stud on her left. Her hair was curled, bouncing around her face in black and cobalt ribbons. She was wearing makeup again, silver eyeliner and blue glitter on her chest.

Asuma grinned. "You took me literally when I said sexy."

She shrugged, a pale, bare shoulder moving up and down, a scar shimmering in the light. "Let's just go while Kitten is asleep – he's been clingy lately."

Asuma chuckled, holding out his arm, and she took it, shutting the door behind her. Someone had come a week and a half ago to fix her door, thanks to Tsunade.

The moon was out, and full, and the streets were crowded around the club. Strobe light flashed out of black-tinted windows, steam rolling out the door, music making the very ground outside pulse with the bass.

The bouncer took one glance at their shinobi ID's before letting them in; a perk to being a ninja.

The music was loud and it smelled like mist and booze. Asuma led her to the bar and ordered a screwdriver –her favorite. He gave it to her and ordered sake for himself. Three screwdrivers and a bottle of warm sake later, Asuma and Claire were out on the dance floor with Genma, grinding to the beat in the music, roaring drunk, laughing insanely.

Claire hugged herself to Genma, tightly, refusing to let go, while another girl tried to hit on Genma.

"Claire-bear, please. I _need_ to get laid."

"No." she said, shaking her head and holding him tighter before giggling and hiccupping. Asuma chuckled, prying her off as another techno dance song started, with horror themes to it. Claire grinned, dancing with him until she was hot and having trouble breathing.

She shoved her way to the door and out, laughing, Asuma holding onto her arm.

Asuma bumped into her when she stopped running. She was stock still, and no longer laughing. He followed her gaze to the village gates, where Kakashi was stumbling inside, drenched in blood.

Within seconds her heels were discarded on the ground and she was running too him, Asuma hot on her heels, both immediately sober.

"Kakashi! Kakashi, ohmygod, what happened?" She asked, slinging one of his arms over her shoulder as his left knee gave out. He flinched, groaning, leaning against her.

"I'll be fine." His voice cracked and went high and hoarse.

"Liar," she growled, fighting tears. "Asuma, help me." He did, picking Kakashi up piggy-back style, and running to the hospital, Claire beside him with Kakashi's bag.

Tsunade was in the lobby of the emergency room when the trio burst in. She glanced at the situation and within seconds had a gurney out. Kakashi was unconscious. She carted him off to a trauma room, leaving a nurse to deal with a hysterical Claire, and Asuma.

It took a second for Asuma to gather himself, before he was wrapping Claire in his arms.

"He'll be okay, It probably wasn't all his blood. He's just exaughsted. He'll be okay, Claire. I promise." He soothed, sitting down in a chair with her in his lap. She was always so tiny, like a china doll. She should never have been a ninja.

She sniffled, forcing herself to stop crying, and just held onto Asuma, waiting.

It was about two hours later when Tsunade finally came out. Claire jumped to her feet, instantly. "Is he okay?" She blurted out.

"He's fine. He just needs to sleep. He overused his sharingan, exaughsted his chakra, and took a blow to the shoulder. The shoulder will only take a couple of days to heal – it's not even dislocated. He should be awake and well in the morning."

Claire sagged with relief, Asuma squeazing her hand. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Tsunade. Can I see him?"

"Of course. He really is okay, you know. You had nothing to worry about." Claire smiled.

"I know, I know." She pushed past Tsunade, letting go of Asuma, and went to the room Tsunade had walked out of.

Sure enough, there he lay, in one piece, sleeping peacefully.

Claire collapsed into the chair beside his bed, staring at him, tears welling.

She laughed softly, taking his hand, kissing the palm of it, and fell asleep holding it.


	7. Chapter 7

**First Impressions**

**Finale**

_Kakashi/OC_

That morning when Claire woke up, Kakashi was awake and beside her, watching her as she blinked awake.

It had taken him a while to realize it, but he was serious about her. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, and cared more about him than anyone else had, ever before. The only reason he'd gotten hurt on his mission was because he'd been thinking about her. Worried that she wouldn't be waiting for him when he came back.

_Baka_, he scolded himself. _You had nothing to worry about._

Kakashi smiled when she woke up, and she returned it. He leaned over the side of the bed, and kissed her. Long and sweet. Loving.

Kakashi wanted this to work, more than he wanted anything else. He wanted her to be his. He wanted her, and, funny as it was, he found he all ready had her.

The kiss was broken short as Tsunade cleared her throat. Kakashi surprised, fell off the side of the bed from leaning so precariously in the first place. He hadn't noticed Tsunade enter. Claire spazzed when he fell, asking him if he was allright, helping him up, fretting back and forth.

Tsunade laughed. "You two leave the strangest first impressions."

**  
Finit.**


End file.
